


Wash Away

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 days of AUs you never thought you needed challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dean develops a crush pretty quickly, Fluff, Human Castiel, I mean Cas is super cute so, I wouldn't blame him, Implied Relationships, It's just all up to your imagination, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pining Dean, Rain, Really there is no plot, Strangers, it's all just fluff, they will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing that Dean learned today: Rain can be either a son of a bitch or bring a righteous blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 12 midnight again. That is why there is barely any plot. IDK if i'll continue this bc I am so frustrated but it all depends on you guys. 
> 
> THERE IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE END NOTES

            Dean should have watched the news.

 

            He didn’t bring his car, he took a taxi. He didn’t bring his phone, he thought he was going to be home in under 5 minutes. He didn’t bring an umbrella because it was fucking sunny only 2 minutes ago. Basically, Dean did not expect a heavy pouring of rain the minute he left the bookshop. To think there would be one kind soul who would share their umbrella.

 

            There wasn’t any. They were all assholes.

 

            So here Dean was, cold, fucking hungry and shivering underneath a pretty shitty awning from the café next to the bookshop. The café was closed so he couldn’t call Sam to pick him up. He can’t go back to the bookshop. He already bought what he needed. So the only option he had was to wait until this god awful rain finished up. It didn’t look like it was going to stop any time soon though.

 

            Just as he was about to take a seat on one of the chairs provided from the café outside, someone was running for dear life from a far. Dean squinted as the man crossed the road with nothing but his trench coat covering the top of his head. The man ran under the awning and breathed a sigh of relief. “This rain’s crazy, huh?” Dean made himself known to the stranger who jumped at the sound of his voice.

 

            The man’s dark hair was plastered to his forehead and raindrops fell down from his eyelashes when he blinked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He said, taking the second seat across from him and shrugging his coat off. “It looks like we’ll be here for a long time. I’m Dean.”

 

            “Castiel.”

 

            “What were you out in the rain for?”

 

            “I was supposed to go to the park.”

 

            “Man, that’s the worse timing.”

 

            “Tell me about it. What are you out for?”

 

            “I bought some books in the store next door. You don’t happen to have a phone with you, do you?”

 

            “No. I’m guessing you don’t either?”

 

            “Nope.”

 

            “Damn.”

 

            Dean leaned back into his chair and sighed. “While we’re here. You can tell me about your choice of clothing. A trench coat? In the summer? Dude.” Castiel laughed, holding up the aforementioned coat a bit before turning back to Dean. “Don’t judge me.” He said and Dean laughed out loud as the man ducked his head and smiled. Dean had to admit that actually looked pretty cute.

 

            They spent about half an hour chatting about anything and everything. He was somehow at ease with Castiel and Dean found himself not even noticing when the rain was starting to let up. It was only when the sun started shining on Castiel’s wet hair that he realized it stopped raining. “Hey Cas, look around.” The blue-eyed man did as he was told and he was surprised that it wasn’t raining anymore.

 

            “Wow I didn’t notice that.”

 

            “Neither did I, buddy.”

 

            “I guess I can go to the park now.”

 

            Dean suddenly found himself deflating slightly at the fact that Castiel was leaving. He grew quite fond for the guy who wore a trench coat in the summer. “Oh.” Was all he managed to say before Cas stood up from his seat to stretch. “It was nice talking to you, Dean.”

 

            “Y-Yeah.” Dean said, standing up too and grabbing the bag of books he placed on the table. “It was nice talking to you too.” Cas noticed his rather unenthusiastic tone and tilted his head in confusion. “Are you alright, Dean?” When he heard his name, he looked up and cleared his throat. “Um yeah… I’m fine. I just…” Dean paused before he shook his head. “Never mind.”

 

            “No tell me.”

 

            “No. You’ll judge me like I did with your coat.”

 

            “Try me.” Cas gazed at him intensely and Dean really couldn’t bring himself to dismiss him.

 

            “Do you mind if I… go with you to the park?”

 

            Dean thought that Cas would look at him weirdly but instead he just smiled. He gave him an honest-to-God smile that Dean would never admit made his stomach do backflips. If he was one of those protagonists in one of Sam’s period romances, he would have labeled it as being in love. But he wasn’t stupid. He just really enjoyed talking to the guy. Now that it was clear of rain, maybe he could even ask him on a date if he had the balls to.

 

            “Of course you can go to the park with me, Dean.”

 

            Maybe he’ll have the balls to ask him out today. Who knows? That god damn smile of his was going to haunt his dreams if he didn’t. As he followed Cas to the park, he couldn’t help but let his mind wonder. There was one thing that Dean learned today: Rain can be either a son of a bitch or bring a righteous blessing.He looked at Cas and he smiled at the way he was enthusiastically talking about his graduate studies.

 

            Cas was definitely a blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> Announcement: I'm starting a new ask blog on tumblr called "Charlie Bradbury Diary" (charliebradburydiary is the url). Charlie will be answering questions every week at most. I'll start posting answers on May 4th because Star Wars and feelings. So please please please send in some questions for Charlie! <3


End file.
